Mouth sores and associated oral-related pain are difficult to address in terms of efficient and expeditious treatment. In light of the moist environment of the human mouth, sores are not capable of drying out nor scabbing as part of the more normal surface healing process. As a result, sensitive nerve endings are exposed to friction, foods, and beverages, which can affect the healing process in a negative manner if the food or beverage is acidic, rough, caustic, “hot” in the spicy sense, etc. One example of a mouth sore is a canker sore, which is a small ulcer that may appear in different parts on the inside surface of the mouth. Canker sores are often uncomfortable and can make speaking and eating unpleasant and irritating. Additionally, canker sores can take up to two weeks to fully heal. Current treatment mechanisms involve drug-based topical application, including the use of corticosteroids and pain-relieving (analgesic) gels. However, these options merely address canker sore pain and inflammation and are often only mildly effective. Another prior option, Amlexanox (APHTHASOL), has since been discontinued for use in the United States. Moreover, many who suffer such canker sores desire to treat the same without using additional drugs, as they often don't want foreign chemical compositions in their body even if they are not already taking other drugs. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, drug-free treatment mechanism that works to not only externally treat a mouth sore but also internally treat the sore to improve the healing process and promote overall mouth health.